federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectres (story arc)
Spectres is a story arc that spans chapters 13 - 16 of the of . It shifts the focus from the Federation-Klingon War, which is the primary backdrop for the first volume, to the Devidians, who serve as the primary antagonists of the arc. Spectres introduces Kardok, who made his debut appearance in arc. Elisa Flores returns to the story, this time in a much larger role, and legendary Starfleet officers Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott both make guest appearances. Chapters # # # # Summary Section 31 agent Franklin Drake contacts Jason Fredricks, ordering the to the Donatu system to determine why True Way ships have shown up so close to Klingon space. Before they depart, Jason requests that Elisa Flores be pardoned and released from the New Zealand Penal Settlement. Drake reluctantly agrees, stating that he owes Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn "a favor." Upon reaching the Donatu system, the crew finds that the True Way flagship, Axon, and its attack group engaged in combat with Klingon forces. Despite being at war, the commander of the Klingon regiment allows Jason to lead an onto the Axon. Onboard, the crew finds several Cardassians strangely drained of their . They discover on the Cardassian that the culprits behind this are the Devidians, a race encountered by the crew of the in 2368. Drake then sends the Leviathan to Drozana Station, where a Section 31 agent, Ze'mara, is stationed. Before Drake lost contact with her, she had reported strange environmental fluctuations on the station, which both Drake and Jason believe to be more Devidian activity. Jason leads an away team to the station, where they enlist the help of Kardok, a Klingon captain revealed to be the commander of the Klingon force in the Donatu system. The group takes a lift down to the level, but the lift is sabotaged by Gein, a maintenance gone rogue. During the ensuing battle among the away team, Gein, and the Devidians, both Jason and Tala Jones are sucked into a Devidian portal. The rest of the away team is forced to destroy the portal and rescue their friends a different way. Jason and Tala find themselves locked in a , which they surmise to be in he 23rd century. The rest of the away team, still in the 25th century, formulates a plan to rescue the two of them. Dylyp Azeli orders Th'vol Olethla and Hannah Freeman down to help them locate another portal and use it. In the past, the residents of Drozana are suffering from the effects of s, and Dr. Leonard McCoy is left desperately searching for a cure. Thanks to an idea suggested by Tala, McCoy is able to "restart" the neurons in the patients' brains, curing them of the triolic poisoning. Despite nearly being tossed out an airlock by Chief Simien, the away team manages to escape through another portal and return to Drozana in 2409. Kardok and the away team members who had stayed behind destroy the portal as soon as Jason and his team are through. References Characters :Dylyp Azeli (3) • Belan (1) • Walter Bozeman (1) • Kevin Briggs (1) • Julia Cromwell (1) • Franklin Drake (2) • Elisa Flores (3) • Jason Fredricks (3) • Gein (1) • Hannah Freeman (2) • Ernie Hauser (3) • Sera Ivey (1) • Tala Jones (3) • Kardok (3) • Leonard McCoy (1) • Lenerea Mendel (3) • Charlie Morgan (1) • Myers (1) • Th'vol Olethla (3) • Kendra Reaver (1) • Simien (1) • Lucas Wells (3) • Ze'mara (1) ;Referenced only :B'vat (1) • Julia Cromwell (1) • D'Ghor (1) • Jarek Davis (1) • Maria Fredricks (1) • Thomas Fredricks (1) • Sera Ivey (1) • James T. Kirk (1) • Madred (1) • Jeff Philips (2) • Jorel Quinn (1) Starships :Axon (1) • (3) • (1) ;Referenced only :Axon (1) • (1) • (1) • (1) Appendices Notes and references Navigation Category:Story arcs